


Come Here

by Palila



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Banter, Casual Relationship, Consent is Sexy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Italicize Far Too Often, Loki is Smug, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Terms of Endearment used Frequently, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palila/pseuds/Palila
Summary: As an Artist, you have a bad habit of overworking yourself and neglecting your own needs to meet ridiculous deadlines. Loki wants you to take better care of yourself and decides to help you relieve some stress.





	Come Here

“Love, come here.” 

The warm voice had startled you a bit, and you glanced over your shoulder to where the trickster had been lounging. He laid across your sofa, with one leg spread out and the other bent up closer to him, his head resting on the armrest. He had been so quiet the past hour or so that you had forgotten completely that he was there. You were working on an art piece that had been commissioned of you, and Loki was aware you were working, but insisted he stay anyway and not bother you. In all honesty, you were surprised he lasted this long. He looked terribly bored. You gave him a warm smile, “Yes? What is it?”

His expression was quite unamused, and he looked at you expectantly. You raised your brows at him in confusion. 

“I said come _here_.” He whined at you and patted the top of his thigh as to beckon you over.

You rolled your eyes at him and grinned, “I’m _working_ , Loki. You already know this.”

“Yes, I know. You work too much. You’re going to wear yourself to a shadow, love. Now, _come here_. Take a break and spend some time with me…” His words rolled off of his tongue effortlessly, and rang in your ears.

It had been many hours since you last took a break. You didn’t even sleep last night, you were far too busy working on the project. You shook your head at him, “You’re very tempting, but I’m sure you know that already.” You weren’t sure if he would back off now that he realized you knew what he was doing. The time restraint on this project had you working non-stop and you just didn’t think you had time for yourself if you wanted to keep up with the deadline. The prince was always so persuasive, though.

“Of course I know that. You need to take breaks on occasion, dear. Now come here so I can appreciate you.” His tone was a little stern this time, and it made you sigh. You decided to oblige him, if only so he would stop bugging you so you could get back to work.

You stood and stretched your arms up above your head, then made your way over to the trickster, and watched as his face lit up. You sat on the edge of the sofa beside him. “What is it?”

He shook his head at you and pulled you onto his lap. “You’re being so _difficult_ today.” He softly ran his hands up your back and continued, “You’re so tense. My love, its alright if you miss your deadline by a few days. You need to take care of yourself. Or let me take care of you, I really don’t mind.”

Tempting, again. You let out an exasperated sigh, “I can’t do that. This is too important.”

He hummed at you and started working on one of the knots he had felt that ran along your shoulder blade. “You can, though.”

It was not part of your plan to be here, melting into his touch on top of him. This was exactly what he wanted. How did he even get you to come over here, again? It felt _good_ , though. You leaned forward onto him and brought your head to rest beside his on the arm of the sofa. 

As he worked the knots out of your back, he also worked little moans out of you. You felt him swallow hard after one particularly louder moan escaped from your lips. You were suddenly especially grateful that your face was against the sofa, as you could feel your cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

The trickster gently ran his hand down to rest on the small of your back, before turning his head to yours, softly laughing. His face lightly pressed against the side of yours, and in a playful tone asked you, “What’s the matter, love? You’ve tensed your shoulders all up.” He pressed a tentative kiss to your jaw.

You released the breath that you didn’t realize you were holding. You rolled your shoulders a few times to loosen them back and murmured a weak apology to Loki.

“Oh, there’s no need to be sorry. It’s _far_ from the least dignified sound I’ve pulled from your lips, my dear.” His voice was low and close to your ear, you could feel your face warming up again.

“Loki…” You drawled out his name in a whine, in a soft attempt to reprimand him for teasing you.

“Yes, I’ve heard _plenty_ of those, as well.” You could feel him grinning as he pressed another soft kiss to your neck this time.

In the same distressed tone, you countered him, “You scoundrel! Stop teasing me.”

He hummed back at you and placed another soft kiss a bit lower on your neck, “I think you like me _because_ I’m a scoundrel.”

You leaned up a bit so you could turn your head to face towards him, and he grinned at you.

“There you are. Are you done hiding?” He leaned up to meet you and didn’t let you answer his question as he caught you in a sweet kiss. You followed him as he leaned back down slowly and a grin spread across his lips. 

You broke away and pressed your forehead against his. 

“I’m right though, aren’t I? You’re a painter – surrounded by these boring nobles all day. I think that you like that I’m a bit roguish.”

You moaned his name again in an attempt to get him to stop.

He hummed at you, “Alright, fine, you don’t have to answer.” His voice dropped lower, his tone turning darker, “I can do the talking, love.” He slowly started trailing kisses down your jaw and neck, stopping to speak between movements, “I think that you sit in these quarters all day, doing your work, entertaining finicky nobles and it grates at your soul.” He rubbed soft circles into your back as he spoke. “I think you like me because I’m something _new_ , someone unpredictable.” He paid special attention to an especially sensitive part of your neck, and nipped you gently, pulling a moan from you, “I think you long for me when I’m gone.”

You attempted to keep your breathing steady and keep a coy tone as you questioned him, “Oh?” His hands started to wander further around your body, covering you with gentle caresses.

You could feel his hot breath along your neck as he spoke slowly, “I do. I think that you writhe in your sheets during nights that I’m gone. I think that frustration gets the better of you and you _can’t help_ but try to remedy some of it yourself.” The implication made your face burn and your breathing catch.

Your voice wavered as you responded to him, “Why would you think that, Loki?”

He paused for a moment, either to regain his composure a bit or to decide whether or not to continue at all. His own arousal was painfully obvious to you, as you were sitting on it, straddled on him, “I heard you one night.”

In shock, you breathed out, “What?” under your breath.

The trickster underneath you gnawed on his lower lip before resuming where you cut him off, “It was late. I had decided to pay you a visit of my _own_ , but when I got here I could hear you were… a little preoccupied. On a night I happen to know you were on your lonesome.”

You blinked a few times in shock. You struggled to find words but managed, “You’re… sure?”

He rolled his eyes at you and his expression was extremely smug, “I think I know what you sound like, my love.” His hands rested on your hips and he rubbed light circles into them with his thumbs, his voice was silky and devious as ever. His gaze dropped down to your lips and when he reconnected eye contact with you he spoke softly, “Come here.”

You obliged him and leaned down, lips connecting with more force this time. You heard him groan into the kiss, likely due to the fact you had shifted your weight on him. He ran his hands along the outsides of your thighs slowly, then brought one up to your mid back to press your body tighter against his. 

Loki broke away to start trailing hungry kisses down your neck. Your breathing had become ragged and he was able to pull small whimpers and moans out of you easily. 

His voice was a low growl in your ear, “Does your mind wander to me? During those late nights, my dear. Do you _ache_ for me?”

You let out a very involuntary whimper at that and bit down on your lip hard in an attempt to regain some composure.

You felt him grin against your neck, “Was that a yes, love?” He paused a moment before continuing, “You think about me when you’re touching yourself? You miss me _that_ much?”

Unable to trust your voice at that moment, you slowly nodded into his shoulder and then turned your head to the side to look at him. Absentmindedly you had rocked your hips against the trickster. He stifled another groan and brought his hand to cup the side of your face, pulling you into a heated kiss. Loki ran his other hand up along the outside of your thigh underneath your dress. 

You moaned as he sat the two of you up, pooling the skirt of your dress at your hips. His hand ran very slowly along the top of your inner thigh. You could feel your anticipation building as you suddenly remembered your work.

You broke off the kiss and your face lingered intoxicatingly close to his, “Loki, I really… I need to get back to work.” You meant for the words to come out as a demand but your tone was so meek that they sounded more like you were pleading with him. You cursed yourself for not having the strong tone you needed to have to be anywhere near convincing. 

His expression dropped a bit but he didn’t miss a beat, “Is that what you desire, love?” He didn’t push for anything, and his actions stilled as he posed the question.

You hesitated. Of course, it wasn’t what you desired. Your sense of responsibility was being eroded by this little trickster and you knew it. You shook your head slowly at him. Perhaps if you worked extra hard the rest of tonight you’d be able to indulge just this once.

The trickster’s devious expression returned, “What is it? Use your words, dear.” His thumbs had returned to rubbing circles on your thighs and it was distracting you greatly.

“You’re such a bad influence on me.” You teased him, as you ran your fingers along the side of his neck. 

He grinned at your comment, “Oh, I thought we already went over this? Isn’t that why you like me so much?” His eyes just twinkled with mischief. You couldn’t help but appreciate how much the expression really suited him. No doubt he’d been born to be the God of Mischief. “Now what _is_ it that you want dear?”

You squirmed a bit on top of him, and you knew he just loved embarrassing you like this. “You know what I want. Are you really going to make me say it?”

Loki gave you an innocent expression as he feigned ignorance, “Love, how can I know what you want if you don’t tell me?” The little miscreant was really going to make you say it.

You took a shallow breath and your cheeks burned, but you pushed through, “I want you, Loki.”

“ _Is that so?_ ” The prince resumed peppering your neck with kisses. You ground down onto him and he let out a groan against your neck, his grip on your thighs temporarily tightening. He took a sharp breath and when he spoke his voice was low, “You little _minx_.”

You caught him in a deep kiss and felt his hand slip past your thighs, as he started to rub you in slow circles through your underwear. He pulled a moan from you and took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth and deepen this kiss. You tangled your hands the prince’s hair and gladly accepted his advancements. 

Loki broke off the kiss to catch his breath, and whispered to you, “I didn’t realize I had turned you on this much, love. What was it I said that made you this wet?” He pulled his hand out from your dress and began working on untying the ribbon in the back that laced the dress up. He caught you in another short kiss, “I’m genuinely curious.”

You swatted him lightly on the chest, “Stop embarrassing me, Loki.”

He whined at you, “Oh, but you look so _lovely_ when I do. Must I stop? It will be difficult, a many number of things embarrass you, love.”

“You’re unbearable.” He smirked and caught you in another kiss, while he finished unlacing your dress. The fabric pooled at your hips, so the prince softly lifted you by the waist and you kicked the garment onto the floor.

He hummed at you, “So you keep telling me.” He made you grin and you pulled at his shirt, he cooperated willingly and raised his arms so that you could take it off fully. It got cast onto the ground close to where your dress had ended up.

You traced your hands along his bare chest and down his abdomen, and you could feel him shudder slightly under your touch. He pulled you properly back onto his lap and returned his hand to its earlier position, running gentle circles over you through your underwear. 

You whimpered and rocked your hips toward his hand hoping to catch some friction. You knew the game he was playing, with his maddeningly slow pace. “Well, look at _you_.” He sang in amusement, “Just how badly do you want me, lovely?” He brought a kiss to your ear while he lazily played with your breast in his other hand. Softly he whispered in your ear, “Awfully eager today, aren’t we?” He nipped at your ear and you moaned, drawing his attention back to your mouth which he kissed hungrily. 

You moaned at the prince, “Loki, _please_. I don’t wish to play this game today.”

He hummed at you in acknowledgement, “Alright, _very_ eager today.”

He dipped his fingers past your underwear and started touching you directly, causing you to let out a whine, which prompted the prince in a breathy voice, “The sounds that you make drive me mad, my sweet. They keep me up at night, sometimes I simply cannot bring my mind away from it.” He plunged a finger into you and you gasped, followed by a moan. The rhythm he kept was slow but consistent. He groaned, “That’s _exactly_ what I mean, love. You’re being such a good girl, with these splendid sounds escaping you.”

The trickster plunged a second finger into you and picked up his pace to something ruthless. You could feel your pleasure building quickly from the drastic change in pace, and your moans and whines started to tumble freely from your mouth. He pulled you into a heated kiss and circled his thumb around your clit roughly. You raked your nails across his back where you were grasping onto him as he took you closer and closer to the edge.

Loki moved off of your mouth in favour of your neck and you moaned loudly as he hit a spot inside you that made you see stars. Your head dropped to rest on his shoulder as you panted and writhed in his grasp. He left soft bites along your neck and continued to hit that one spot that drove you wild. Through your moans, you managed, “Loki, Loki I—” 

His voice was low and you could hear his arousal in it, “I know, love. I’m right here. Come for me.”

He paid special attention to your clit and brought you there, you tensed around him as your climax hit you, his name tumbling out of your mouth, along with your own pleas and sweet nonsense. You gasped and writhed until it finished washing over you, breathing heavily and going weak, collapsing into his arms.

Loki pulled you flush against him and cradled you there, pressing soft kisses to your hair, “Such a good girl. You’ve no idea how much I love to hear you cry my name like that…”

You were left completely spent, catching your breath against the trickster. He covered you with gentle, soothing caresses and you felt him lift you up and take you away. You only half-realized that he had lain you down on your bed, and slid in beside you to hold you in your hazed state. You curled up beside him and drifted off to sleep as he whispered soft praise to you.

When you awoke, Loki was gone. The empty and cold space in your bed brought you no happiness, but it wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence. You sighed and sat up, stretching your arms. Across the room, on your work desk laid a paper that hadn’t been there before. You stood and crossed the room, picking up the mysterious paper in question. 

The note was from your current commissioner, in it, he moved the deadline of your work by another week. You looked around the room.

Where had that Trickster gone? Had he lured you into that encounter just to get you to sleep? 

You shook your head at the note, in disbelief that the prince would use his status to push your deadlines. With the deadline moved you could actually take care of yourself and finish your work at a healthy pace, though. He _did_ say he wanted to take care of you today. Still, it was grossly inappropriate for him to go out of his way to do such a thing. When he returned you would definitely be having a stern talking to with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I've been awaiting the 13th of June eagerly, for two reasons! Reason one being I just now got my invitation to AO3, and reason two being the new Thor comic run starts today, and our favourite trickster is on the cover of the second issue, so I can dream that we'll finally get to see some more of him.
> 
> I wrote this short little thing because I'm currently writing a slow-burn Loki/reader fic and am about 27,000 words in and they haven't kissed yet. I got a little bit antsy. Decided it would be better to write something one-off instead of cave too soon in my other fic. I also figured it would be beneficial to get some _experience_ writing this sort of thing for the later chapters of the aforementioned fic.
> 
> Anyways! Please let me know if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes so I can fix them. Thank you for reading! I'm sure making an account here will lead to some interesting times.


End file.
